If Only
by xXkutsarahXx
Summary: It's Erza Scarlet's very special day, it's her her wedding day. She wil finally unite with the man that she loves...One Shot


**Author's note: **This is not a Gray and Erza love story. Don't get me wrong, Gray is my most favorite mage in the series, I love him so much but I am a hard core JeRza shipper. I always think that he has feelings for Erza but her eyes can only see Jellal so I made this fic. This is like retelling the story of my other fic 'forevermore' in Gray's perspective. (Please read it too!)

Sorry for the mistakes, I'm kinda drowsy and getting lazy, it's already 3:00 am MNL.

**Disclaimer**:As much as I want to own Fairy Tail, and Gray, I certainly don't, Hiro Mashima-sama does. This story is just a product of my imagination.

**Summary**: It's Erza Scarlet's very special day, it's her her wedding day. She wil finally unite with the man that she loves...

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**If Only**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

Today, we shall all witness the union of a man and a woman in a holy matrimonial ceremony. Two hearts that were destined to be united in eternity, a bond that no one shall break. Two halves with the same soul going together in life's journey. With God as their witness, they will vow their undying love for each each other.

Everything was perfectly planned for that perfect day. The couple, together with the wedding planner chose the oldest cathedral in the town of Magnolia where they would take the wedding vow. The Old Cathedral was flawlessly design for the wedding cemony. A red carpet runner, elegant floral archway, lighted ornamented antique candelabras, pedestal urns and wrought iron pew stands.

Even the reception will be grand, it will take place in Hidden Garden, a famous park in Magnolia where they will have an early dinner by the lake, over looking the twilight. Last, but certainly not the least, the honeymoon will be the most special of all but the place is still a secret to the couple. The wedding planner who happened to be the famous S-clash wizard slash pin-up model Mirajane is very certain that the couple will love the place. She made sure that every detail for that special day is perfect. This is a Fairy Tail after all.

Every member of the most famous and strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, are present to witness the special ceremony. Some distinguised guests were also invited from the other guilds and even the royal family. When the bridal car finally came, they prepare themselves for the grand wedding entourage.

The tradional 'here comes the bride' played harmoniously courtesy of the symphony orchestra and the wedding entourage started. As soon as the sponsors reached their designated positions, the music playing changed and the choir started singing the wedding song which the groom personally chose for their special day.

The huge double panel door opened for the bride. Red petals falls down showering for the beautiful bride's arrival. Gray Fullbuster can't help but smile widely once he saw the bride slowly moving forward with a smile on her lips. His heart was drumming crazily inside his chest and gets even stronger every step she takes.

God, he hadn't seen anyone or anything more beautiful than her. She looks perfect in her white princess ball gown wedding dress with a heart shape neckline that has elegant ruffle bead work with a long train that extends more than eight feet. The veil is long and sheer made up of soft, silk tulle elegantly embroidered by expert hands. It looks luxurious with diamante bead designs edged with silk ribbons. The veil is hold in place by a pearl and crystal tiara attached to her hair that was tied up in an elegant bun with some curly locks fall down freely framing her beautiful face. (A/N I just copied this from my other story 'forevermore' because I'm so lazy and sleepy to make another description)

He can't take his eyes off her, his smile never leaving his lips, totally mezmerized by her bewitching beauty, a beauty that had capture his heart long ago.

A memory flashed back in his mind. He can still vividly remember their first meeting.

What he felt for her was not love at first sight. Actually he didn't like her at first...

_The Fairy tail members are happily chattering together but not the newcomer scarlet haired young girl who sits alone at the corner._

_"That girl is always alone" the auburn haired girl Cana Alberona muttered to the shirtless young ice mage beside her._

_"If you are worried why don't you go and greet her?" Gray remarked with boredom._

_Cana pouted. "I tried but she ignored me."_

_"Oh a newbie who doesn't greet her guildmates, specially me, the great Gray-sama?" he pumped his right fist against his left with a mischievous grin. He marched towards the red head. She was __nonchalantly sipping her cup of tea alone in the table. The girl has flaring shoulder-length red hair, her right eye was covered with bandage and she's wearing an armor. __"Hey you!" he arrogantly called her attention. _

_When she looked up at him, her left eye was sharp sending shiver down his spine. He, an ice mage shivered with just one look? He gathered his shattered wits together and gain back his composure._

_"Hey, this a guild of Wizards!" the young Gray Fullbuster pointed at the newcomer in their guild, "This is not a place to wear armor!"_

_"How about you? You are naked. Why don't you put some clothes on? Is this a guild for perverts?" she remarked making the other guild members howled in sheer laughter making his jaw dropped in total embarrassment. He has never met anyone like her and he totally dislike her._

Ever since that day, he always challenge Erza in a fight but he never win, not even once. His anger towards her grew deeper everytime she defeats him, and he swore that he can never accept someone like her as a nakama. He thought of her as an unfeeling beast but his judgment totally changed once he saw her crying alone. She looks strong on the outside, but fragile inside.

_"There you are Erza!" he slide down towards her. She was sitting on the grass gazing over the river. The scarlet girl turned and face him, her face covered with tears. Gray's eyes widened upon seeing Erza in that state, the strong Erza is crying? _

_She stood up and wiped her tears away. "Fine, let's do it."_

_He can feel heat on his burning cheeks and his crazy heart beat. "Ah, no..."_

_"You are surrendering?"_

_"W-why are you always alone?" he suddenly asked._

_"I prefer to be alone...it makes me feel uneasy when I am with other people.,"_

_"Then why are you here alone crying?" he asked making her gaped at him unbelievably. She didn't reply at his inquisition._

_"I don't want to fight you anymore, I accept you now as my nakama. You have to be with fairy tail so you don't have to cry anymore!"_

Ever since that day, he acknowledged her as a nakama. Though she is that kind of person who protects and not the one to be protected, he still vowed to him self that he will do everything just to protect her, to keep her safe so she won't shed a single tear anymore.

Being with her everyday of his life makes his feelings for her grew deeper and deeper. He can't even remember the time when he realized that he has fallen in love with her. All he knows is that his feelings with her is true, deep and pure.

Master Makarov met her half way the aisle. The short old man held her hand and stride forward with the bride. Erza's brown eyes met his onyx ones and smiled at him brightly despite the tears on her lovely face.

His heart continuously beating erratically , he's having hard time to breathe as she gets near the altar...until he walked pass him...to be with her groom who's patiently waiting for her, Jellal...

Erza hugged the crying Master Makarov tightly before he gave her hand to Jellal. The groom kissed her hand making the bride blushed almost as red as her hair then arm in arm stride towards the altar together.

The priest started the ceremony. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all. We are gathered here today for one of the happiest occasions in all human life, to celebrate before God the marriage of a man and woman who love each other…"

It was a torture to him seeing the only girl that he loves getting married. But what can he do, stop the wedding and snatch away Erza from Jellal? Very tempting.

When the priest asked if anybody is against the wedding, he wanted to stand up and scream to the world that he is against it but he decided not to. Her happiness is his happiness too. He is not blind not to see how happy she is whenever she is with the blue-haired wizard and he cannot take her happiness away.

"Do you, Jellal Fernandes take Erza Scarlet as your lawfully wedded wife and vow to love her in all eternity in the presence of God?" the priest asked.

The blue haired mage gaze at her face lovingly. "I do."

"Do you, Erza Scarlet take Jellal Fernandes as as your lawfully wedded husband and vow to love him n all eternity in the presence of God?"

In the deepest corner of his heart, he wished that she will not say 'I do' but he knew better. It's just his fantasy that will never happen.

"I do," Erza answered with teary eyes.

"They look perfect together, right Gray-sama?" Juvia remarked with a glint in her blue eyes.

He nodded and smiled bitterly. "Yeah."

"Juvia wish that the next couple to be married would be Gray-sama and Juvia..." she said while cupping her face.

He just smiled at the water mage. He's already used to her love confessions, he likes her but only as a nakama. Nothing more than that.

After the prayers, readings, gospel and homily, the exchange of vows came. They hold each other's hand and slip the rings halfway.

"I, Jellal Fernandes, take you Erza Scarlet, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you so much." Jellal slipped the ring on her finger.

"I, Erza Scarlet, take you Jellal Fernandes to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you very much." Erza said with tears, then she slip the ring on his finger.

"I love you very much..."those last words from Erza replayed in his head numerous times, how he wished that she said those words to him...

Right then and there, he wanted to switch places with Jellal to pledge the wedding vow to Erza. He wanted to tell her how much he loves her all these years. The feelings that he kept hidden in depths of his cold heart. The feelings that will be kept hidden forever...

After a few more rituals, the priest announces, "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone applauded happily.

His heart was shattered into pieces as he saw them kiss passionately. They share a long and deep kiss they seem to be lost in their paradise only the two of them exists totally oblivious of the loud cheers and whistle from the guests.

"Hey, continue that later on your honeymoon!" Wakaba complained making the others giggled.

"Yeah, right!" Macao agreed. "We are hungry."

The newly wed couple didn't care about their comment and just continue pouring their heart out with that kiss. When they ended the kiss, they still stay close with each other. Jellal pressed his forehead against hers. They were whispering words to each other.

The priest cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention but he eventually smile. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jellal Fernandes..." They face them all with smile and tears of happiness in their faces.

Everyone clapped their hands and smile at the lovely couple at the altar. He also clapped for the couple, he was genuinely happy for them but deep in his heart he was regretful. Regretful that he didn't even tell her his feelings for her. To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment that he had bring to his self.

His true love have his heart but he doesn't have hers.

If only he had the courage to say those three words to her. Three words that seems so hard to say even if they were true.

If only he was true to his self and showed her his feelings, his love.

If only she had met him first, maybe just maybe, it will be him that she had fallen in love with.

If only he was her groom. He will make her the happiest bride in the world. He will never hurt her, he will never make her cry, he will never leave her side.

If only she was his...

If only…

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

A/N Awww, poor Gray come to me, I will shower you with love! *fangirl mode*

I like Juvia as a character but I don't know why I can't see her as Gray's love interest. (Please don't kill me Gravia fans!) Maybe because I want Gray all by myself? Bwahahaha

*coughs* Enough of the fangirl mode! To be honest, if ever I will choose a Fairy Tail character to pair with Gray it would be Ultear and next to my list would be Lucy.(I actually have an AU fic of GraLu...But I'm also a LoLu shipper he-he)

Thanks for reading, comments are greatly appreciated, so sorry for the mistakes. Have a great day, minna-san.


End file.
